


Sweat

by Lullabymoon



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: sparktober, F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullabymoon/pseuds/Lullabymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Locker room PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sparktober 2014. 
> 
> For Leanstein, because she is awesome.

Elizabeth stepped down off the elliptical and stretched. It was a relief to gulp down the last of her water and wipe away the sweat dripping off her forehead. She had to wince at how unfit she had become over the last few months. 

John chose that minute to walk through the door into the gym, and she saw a small smile break out across his face as he caught sight of her. "You managed to escape the paperwork?"

"For a brief while, although I think I may have been better off with it." She smiled wryly before she gave the elliptical a mock glare. 

As she hoped John let out a snigger, and she could see some of the tension leave him. "Obviously you're doing the wrong kind of work out."

"Oh? What would you suggest instead?" She struggled to keep a straight face.

"I think I can come up with something." He smirked, and she let slip a small smile. 

"I look forward to it." She let the smile turn into a full blown smirk as she headed towards the showers. There may have been an extra bounce in her step. Call it IOA induced cabin fever, or just the fact their alone time to flirt properly was severely curtailed these days.

He caught up with her just as she pushed the ladies locker room door open, and she stopped when it became apparent that he wouldn't. She raised an eyebrow but that didn't faze him. 

Instead, he peered around the door into the locker room. 

"John!"

"Relax, there's no one here." He grinned at her and pushed her inside. 

She bit back a small laugh, and when she spoke her voice was soft. "That was just luck on your part." There was no point in trying to be stern when he would see right through it so she let the smile free.

He smirked again and pulled her close to him. He kissed her quickly, his mouth open and his tongue demanded more. She hesitated for a moment before she kissed him back and tried not to let her body touch his. 

He pulled away and looked a little bemused that she wasn't responding as she normally would. 

"I'm sweaty." She felt a little ridiculous as she said it out loud, but that didn't make the feeling go away.

He shrugged. "Saves me the effort."

She tried not to laugh at that and kissed him again, and she could feel him smile into the kiss as it grew intense. She wrapped her arms around him and pushed the guilt about covering him in sweat to the back of her mind.

She pulled him backwards into one of the cubicles before this headed exactly where she knew it was going to, and John twisted them around so her back was against the door. She could feel one of his hands stumble for the lock that was currently digging into her back, and she shifted slightly and heard it slide into place. 

"I like the way you think." He pulled away to grin at her.

"The last thing we need is for anyone to walk in on us."

Despite the humour in her voice, his face turned serious, and the kiss turned soft, his hands gentle as they skimmed under her workout top and across her stomach. The touch was tender, and she revelled in it for a long minute. 

As much as she would have loved to stay wrapped up in that feeling, they weren't going to have the locker room to themselves for long. She bit his lip, just rough enough to change the kiss again, and he retaliated by running his nails over her skin. The short length of them drove her crazy and he knew it.

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at his smirk when they pulled apart and he tugged the hem of her top upwards. She shimmied out of it with his help, and the brief instance of cool air was bliss on her skin. She didn’t have time to savour it as he pressed against her again, and she wound her fingers through his hair as they kissed deeply again. 

She let herself get immersed in the kiss, in the sensation of it all, their hands skimming over skin, teasing, and when he trailed a finger over that spot on her back that made her weak at the knees every single time, the door squeaked as it suddenly took more of her weight. 

They weren't far enough into arousal that they didn’t react; they both froze stock still for a second, letting the absolute silence go unbroken on until they made sure there was still no one else in the changing room. They rushed to kiss again, but she did take advantage of the momentary separation to pull his t-shirt over his head, and she silenced a laugh as his hair went in more directions than usual. 

He narrowed his eyes playfully and kissed her, to muffle her it turned out as he tickled her sensitive spot. She moaned into his mouth and curled her fingers into his neck the way she knew he liked. 

She pushed forward, feeling the start of his erection even more against her stomach as he didn’t move quickly enough. He moved a hand from her back to brace himself as she pushed them to the back of the cubicle, hand going to the buckle of his pants. 

He got the hint, and let them drop to the floor. She pushed him down onto the small bench, and it creaked under both their weight as she sat on top of him. 

He shuffled her closer to him, groins meeting, and she couldn’t help but groan into the kiss. His hands felt like they were everywhere, round her waist, tracing up her back, cupping her breasts through her bra. She let her hands roam over his body as well, digging her fingers into the spot on his back she knew he liked. He bit down on her lip, and she barely managed to hold back the groan. She adjusted herself slightly so her wrist wasn't at quite so awkward an angle and grazed her fingers over one of his nipples, lightly at first, then teasing in circles around it. 

His fingers tightened in response and she felt her arousal go up a notch at the sound he made. She kissed him a little more frantically and started to rock against him. 

He slid a hand in her hair and pulled her head further towards him, and she could feel him lose control a little. He groaned when her other hand moved down his chest, through his sprinkling of hair and toyed with the band of his boxers. 

He pulled away with a muttered groan. She looked at him, hands still. 

"Just need to, hold on," She had no clue what he was on about but grabbed onto him anyway. She was grateful for that when he leaned forward and she found herself leaning backwards off the bench. She was about to say something when she felt one hand leave her waist and start rummaging in his pants on the floor. It only took a minute before she felt him sit upright again, and she could see he had pulled a condom out of his pocket. His other hand left her skin to try and rip the packet open. 

She knew he didn't carry one around when on base and warmth, love she was starting to admit to herself, flared through her that he had planned this, had actually come looking for her despite being in more exposed setting of the SGC, and she kissed him on the mouth again, trying to say exactly how it affected her through the kiss. 

He kissed her deeply back, his hands gripping her waist, and she felt the packet cool against her skin just before he fumbled and it bounced to the floor. 

She bit back another laugh and pulled away from him to pick it up. She had to strain slightly to reach it, and when she pressed against him again, he tried to take it off her. 

She raised an eyebrow although she knew she ruined the effect by smiling. She opened the package carefully and laughingly kissed the slight pout off his face. She let the packet fall to the bench beside them and kept kissing him as she rose on her knees. 

The angle became a little awkward but that wasn't going to stop her, and she felt his hands tighten on her waist, his thumbs rubbing circles on her stomach. His hands slipped under her waistband and pulled her everything down as she pulled her other hand away from exploring his skin. She gently slipped her free hand through the slit in his boxers and stroked him. She couldn't help the grin of satisfaction as he groaned, and she could feel him grow harder beneath her fingers. She had to pause though, and his hips bucked against her hand. She still felt the warm thrill run through her at her effect on him the same as she had done did the first time they'd slept together. 

"Lisbeth." It was a quiet plaintive tone muttered into the kiss, but it got her moving again as if he'd made it an order.

She deepened the kiss again, and his hands tightened on her hips as she rolled the condom down. She started to move again, but he stopped her and his fingers stroked her gently before he moved between her legs. 

He stroked her clit, a little harder in his enthusiasm than she would have liked, but he caught himself and lightened his touch. She fell back from the kiss slightly as he found one of the rhythms she liked, and she ignored John's muffled huff of amusement. 

She could feel her orgasm start to build, but at the moment it wasn't just his fingers she wanted. This time when she rose up again, he didn't stop her and she sunk down onto him. She bit her lip as they both started to rock, worried in case the bench started to creak or she let out a noise. 

She was dimly aware of John doing the same before his hand teased a breast from her bra and his lips found her nipple. A couple of sucks was enough to tip her over the edge, and she bit further down on her lip as her orgasm rolled through her. 

She felt John pull away from her nipple as she started to come down, and knew his orgasm had hit him. 

He slumped back against the wall, and she settled against him, her forehead in the crook of his neck as she let her breathing return to normal. She could hear him do the same, and she lightly ran her fingers through the hair at the base of his neck, not quite ready to let the closeness go. She could feel him place a kiss to the top of her head as his hands moved lightly over her back, a gin he wasn't ready either. 

Between her position on the bench and the air rapidly turning cool on her skin, Elizabeth had to admit she was quickly growing uncomfortable. That and the fact they didn't know how much longer their solitude would last pushed her into moving, and she had to bite back a groan as they disentangled themselves.

As much as she would have liked to, she didn't look at John while she hastily sorted out her clothes. Experience had shown her that they didn't have time for that. 

She was in even more need of a shower, but that could wait until John was away and she was alone again. She heard John stop moving and finally looked at him. She had no idea what he'd done with the condom, but she trusted that he had planned for that as well. 

She couldn't resist reaching for him again, and her hands cupped his cheeks as she softly kissed him. It didn't last long, and when they pulled apart, he was grinning the soppy grin that was reserved for the few happy occasions when they were completely alone like this. She knew she had exactly the same grin on her face as she slid open the lock and peeked around the edge of the door. 

Empty. 

She shooed John out and made an attempt at biting back her grin in case someone walked in. He stole another quick kiss before he peeked out the changing room door then vanished into the gym. 

She let her grin break out again and headed to the showers. The bounce in her step this time was most definitely not IOA induced.


End file.
